Stage 2: Fire Fire!!
Fire Fire!! (also known by its level name, B, Back Off! You're In The Way!) is the second song you perform in UmJammer Lammy. Story Lammy wakes up and turns off her alarm clock, realizing what has just happened was all just a dream. She yawns and suddenly realizes something else, she only has 15 minutes to get to her show! Lammy packs everything she needs and turns on her answering machine, she swiftly runs down the stairs, but suddenly stops because she remembered that she didn't turn off everything in her apartment room! She turns off her air conditioner, stove, iron, bathtub, vacuum cleaner, and several other things. She kisses her panda doll and runs back down the stairs. She's out of the apartment and running quickly down the road, then she makes a turn but suddenly stops dead in her tracks. She shakes her head and notices that there is a house on fire! Camera moves to Chief Puddle talking to reporters about how the pizza store downstairs in the building on fire smells really good and that he's gonna block off all the roads. Lammy moves to the front of the of the police dept line, telling people she's in a hurry. Chief Puddle tells her to back off because she's in the way, a random civilian exclaims that her baby is in the burning building, Lammy once again tells Puddle she's in a hurry and to let her through, Puddle tells Lammy that she has to help him put out the fire to get through. Lammy looks up in shock and tells Chief she doesn't know how to put out a fire, she then notices a billboard of "Joe Chin's Casino". A vision of Chop Chop Master Onion comes into her mind and tells her "Dojo, Casino, it's all in the mind." Lammy realizes her guitar is in her mind, and then she gets ready to put out the fire. Stage Lammy is in front of a burning building with Chief Puddle, both are trying to put out the fire with firehoses. Lyrics (Lammy) Let's get on, Let's get on. Fight the fire, come on now. We gotta put it out quick. That's what I'm talking bout, Hold the hose real tight and get ready for a real fight. Give these people a show and show'em something that's right. (Having fun,) I've been doing this for years let me tell you little something. (With the funk,) (Having fun,) It's a bit of a rush and a bit of a dash! (With the funk,) Put it on the fire, real good. Put it out cold and feel good. If you don't think you're the one, fireman's daily work can't be done. We be on a role, puttin on a show, lettin people know we're like no other. Water over here, and over there, so the fire won't spread and go no further. Hold the hose real tight and get ready for a real fight. Give these people a show and show'em something that's right. (Having fun,) I've been doing this for years let me tell you little something. (With the funk,) (Having fun,) It's a bit of a rush and a bit of a dash! (With the funk,) Put it on the fire, real good. Put it out cold and feel good. If you don't think you're the one, fireman's daily work can't be done. Let's get on, Let's get on. Where's the fire? It's out now. Time for lunch, let's go out quick. Lyrics (PaRappa) Uh yes, welcome to the fire. This has been my long desire. Come, help me put this out. Bring it down without a doubt. Lookin up high I see all the smoke, you better help me put this out without a choke. Push the button, and just pull the chain. Then out comes heavy pouring rain. (Having fun,) Squirt it down lower, Squirt it up high. (With the funk,) (Having fun,) Squirt it to the left, and squirt it to the right. (With the funk,) Slam the water smack right on the fire, extinguish the flame cuz that's my desire. Come on now, the fire's almost out, then you're on your way just leave and go about. We be on a role, puttin on a show, letting people know we jam together. Give it all you got with all your might, you better not go down without a fight. Lookin up high I see all the smoke, you better help me put this out without a choke. Push the button, and just pull the chain. Then out comes heavy pouring rain. (Having fun,) Squirt it down lower, Squirt it up high. (With the funk,) (Having fun,) Squirt it to the left, and squirt it to the right. (With the funk,) Slam the water smack right on the fire, extinguish the flame cuz that's my desire. Come on now, the fire's almost out, then you're on your way just leave and go about. Uh yes, welcome to the fire. Fire's out, I'm not a liar. Time for lunch, yeah, I'm outta here. End of level responses (solo) 'Lammy' 'Good' Chief Puddle: OK, that was pretty good. You can go through now. Lammy: OK! Gotta move on! 'Cool' Chief Puddle: Hallelujah! Hahaha, you did it! Lammy: Thanks! Rock N' Roll! (Upon losing COOL) 'Ay! I thought you were cool. But not no more. 'Bad/Awful Chief Puddle: NO NO NO, We have to start all over again. Lammy: Awww man, I guess...I do, huh... 'PaRappa' 'Good' Chief Puddle: OK, that was pretty good. You can go through now. PaRappa: Hooo yeah!! 'Cool' Chief Puddle: Hallelujah! Hahaha, you did it! PaRappa: I knew I can do it!! Alright!! 'Bad/Awful' Chief Puddle: NO NO NO, We have to start all over again. PaRappa: Oh man!!! Mode Differences At the end of the song in Awful or Bad mode, the building is still burning. Bad Mode The hose Lammy or Parappa are holding will start to back up only having water feebly spill out. The music will start to sound like a water squirt. Awful Mode The hoses will now completely clog up having no water come out and the music is completely muffled. End of level responses (Co-op with Rammy) Good Chief Puddle: OK, that was pretty good. You can go through now. Lammy: OK! Rammy: Yeah, Let's move on! Bad/Awful Chief Puddle: NO NO NO, We have to start all over again. Lammy: Awww man! Rammy: Give me a break! End of Level Responses (Versus) Chief Puddle: You are the winner! You really jammed! Yup! 'Lammy' Win: Cool! I burned you! Lose: You burned me pretty bad. Rammy Win: Ha! Now tell me, who's the better guitarist? Lose: Wait a minute, we have to try that again. Parappa Win: Ah, yeah! I'm on fire! Lose: Oh no! You burned me!Category:Stages Category:UmJammer Lammy